Alive and well, together
by doramassilvi
Summary: El reencuentro entre Gray y Juvia-contiene spoilers de los capítulos 499 y 500- es una adaptación/traducción de un fic que vi en tumblr y lo tome para traducir con sus correspondientes permisos... Aviso que contiene lemon. La autora original es contrail.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

El fic original -en inglés- es de la autora "contrail" (en fanfiction) o celestialcontrail (en tumblr)

* * *

 **Alive and well**

Luego de que Juvia regresará al lado de Gray, noto que él se quedaba más cerca de lo habitual. El siguió "accidentalmente" rozándola y encontrando excusas para tocarla, para asegurarse que estaba ahí. Y continuó mirándola como si estuviera preocupado de que desapareciera mientras él no estuviera viendo. La hacía sentir querida pero también hacía que su corazón doliera, que ella lo haya herido de esta manera.

Cuando la extraña magia que cambió la geografía de Fiore fue revertida, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail terminaron en el gremio. Aunque Zeref y los 12 escudos ya no eran una amenaza, Acnología todavía seguía ahí afuera y regresaría para destruir a los Dragon Slayers que quedaban muy pronto. Laxus, quien tomo el cargo de maestro del gremio le ordeno a todos que encontraran un lugar para descansar en la noche después de recibir atención médica, de esa manera ellos estarían llenos de energía cuando el momento de pelear llegase otra vez.

Después de que ambos fueran revisados por Wendy y Porlyusica, Juvia salió del gremio con Gray siguiéndola justo detrás. Y por algún milagro, los dormitorios que los miembros del gremio usaban, Fairy Hills and Fairy Woods, permanecieron sin daños durante toda la batalla, por lo tanto, los que vivían en ellos al menos serían capaces de dormir en un lugar familiar. Aunque estaba reacia a separarse de él, ella giro sobre su eje para hacerle frente. **"Juvia tiene que ir a Fairy Hills ahora…"** le dijo, sin estar segura que otra cosa más decirle después de todo lo que pasaron en los últimos días.

Agarrando su muñeca antes de que ella se pudiera dar vuelta. Gray se encontró con su mirada y le dijo, **"Ven conmigo"**. En sus ojos, ella podía leer su deseo desesperado de no estar solo, y la necesidad de su compañía.

Dándole una sonrisa reconfortante y colocando su mano libre sobre la mano que oprimía su muñeca **, "Juvia necesita una muda de ropa al menos. Pero si tu quieres que ella este contigo, ella lo hará"**.

Con un breve cabeceo, Gray libero su muñeca y empezó a abrirse camino." **Entonces cuanto más rápido lleguemos, mejor".** Sus manos se rozaron mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, apurándose para acortar la distancia entre ellos y Fairy Hills. Una vez que llegaron, ella lo dejo en el arco de entrada mientras rápidamente agarraba una muda de ropa y algunos artículos de aseo.

Incluso aunque no le tomo tanto tiempo para recoger lo que ella estaba trayendo, Gray estuvo caminando impaciente antes de que ella regresara. Una pequeña, sonrisa aliviada apareció en sus labios cuando él pudo verla nuevamente. Mientras se dirigían en la dirección opuesta para llegar a Fairy Woods, Juvia sostuvo el brazo de Gray con la mano que no llevaba la bolsa, Lo que él le permitió hacer sin decir nada.

Una vez que llegaron a Fairy Woods, Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desconcertada. Incluso aunque los dormitorios de los chicos fueran menos estrictos sobre los visitantes del sexo opuesto que los dormitorios de las chicas sobre los chicos, ella nunca estuvo en la habitación de Gray antes. Aunque Gray parecía imperturbable ante la idea de dejarla entrar. La habitación estaba como ella se lo imaginaba, la decoración era mínima y había ropa tiradas en cualquier lado, pero por otro lado estaba bastante limpio. Hizo muecas mientras miraba alrededor, entonces Gray le dijo **"¿Por qué no te bañas mientras yo limpio un poco?"**

" **Está bien"** ella murmuro como respuesta. Ella estuvo a punto de alejarse de él, Gray se acercó y puso gentilmente su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que se paralizará. Se inclinó hacia adelante, suavemente apretó sus labios contra los suyo. Cerrando sus ojos mientras ella respondió de la misma forma, Juvia se perdió en las sensaciones de ser besada por Gray-sama desde antes de que se retirará. No fue la primera vez que ellos hacían algo de este estilo, pero es lo suficientemente nuevo como para que la dejará con las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón palpitante. Él le sonrío, una sonrisa tierna antes de que rápidamente se ocupara de recoger las ropas.

Luego de tomar un momento para retomar la cordura, ella busco y encontró rápido el baño. Cerro la puerta, Ella se sacó la ropa andrajosa y se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente limpio la suciedad de la batalla, tomo algo para el dolor mientras ella se sentía relajada bajo el aerosol. Una vez que termino se puso ropa interior limpia y una de las tantas camisas apiladas de Gray. Aligerando su camino a la cama, ella tomó asiento mientras el murmuraba algo sobre ser su turno mientras iba rumbo al baño.

Observando la habitación, ahora con todas las ropas desechadas apiladas que antes estorbaba, se preguntaba sobre el hecho que normalmente estar en una situación así, sentada en la cama de Gray esperando que regresara para dormir con ella, la hubiera tenido emocionada, tanto así, que ella a duras penas podría haber sido capaz de contenerse. Pero ella no se sentía entusiasmada en este momento. Tal vez es debido a todo lo que pasaron juntos, y los motivos por el cual él la quería aquí. Ella no estaba feliz de estar aquí, o ella no quería quedarse cerca de él justo ahora. Fue mucho más agridulce estar en este lugar de lo que ella hubiera soñado que sería.

Cuando Gray salió del baño, con su cabello húmedo y llevando solo unos boxers, se sentó en la cama cerca de Juvia, tenía una expresión seria. Su respiración se atoro en su garganta mientras él deslizaba su mano debajo de su camisa y sus dedos tocaron el lugar en el que ella se apuñalo. Gracias a la magia de Wendy, la herida le dejo una pequeña cicatriz que es difícil de sentir y difícil de ver, pero el fácilmente puso su mano en el lugar correcto en donde tendría que estar. **"Nunca hagas algo como eso de nuevo, Juvia. Tú vida no me pertenece"**. Sus ojos desprendieron dolor a medida que la observaba.

Su corazón dolió al verlo, pero lentamente agito su cabeza, negando su pedido.

" **Juvia no está de acuerdo. Ella siempre pondrá en riesgo su vida para salvar la tuya"**.

Extendió su brazo y apoyo su mano sobre la cicatriz de él, que coincidía con la suya, aunque fuera mucho más prominente. **"Gray-sama debe entender cómo se siente, ya que hizo la misma decisión que ella".**

Apretó sus labios con una mueca de dolor, él desvió su mirada. **"Yo…Yo sólo no quiero perderte".**

Colocando suavemente una mano en su mejilla, ella hizo que la volviera a mirar para que así pudiera ver la convicción y sinceridad en sus ojos **. "Juvia tampoco quiere dejarte. Ella siempre peleara tan duro como pueda para continuar viviendo, por ti y por todas las personas que ama. Ella regresó a ti, ¿No es así?"** Esta vez ella fue la que se acercó y beso sus labios. Su respuesta fue más ferviente que el anterior tierno beso que compartieron, un brazo rodeo su cintura y la empujo para acercarla mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su pelo.

Su agarre hizo que ella inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado mientras la punta de su lengua trazaba la comisura de su boca. Separando sus labios ante su lengua demandante, ella dejo que profundizara el beso. La sensación de él explorando su boca y frotando su lengua junto la suya fue nuevo, pero placentero. Mientras ella intentaba seguir el rimo de sus movimientos, sus manos encontraron el camino hacia su cabello, enroscando sus dedos en el pelo.

Ella no estaba segura cuanto tiempo estuvieron de esa forma antes de que ellos se separaran para recobrar el aliento. Pudo sentir la calidez en sus mejillas y la manera en la que su corazón estaba palpitando en su pecho mientras le daba a Gray un pequeño beso antes de que bajara la suficiente para apoyar sus labios en la punta de la cicatriz de Gray. Ella lo sintió mucho más al escucharlo contener la respiración y paralizarse en el lugar mientras ella le daba otro beso un poco más debajo, luego otro, trazando la cicatriz con amorosos toques de sus labios.

Cuando ella termino, miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Gray observándola con una mirada intensa en su rostro. Colocando sus manos en ambas mejillas, empujándola para besarla, este fue más anhelado y desesperado que los anteriores. Luego de romper el beso él sostuvo el botón inferior de la camisa que llevaba puesta, mirándola en silencio esperando su permiso. Un breve asentimiento de ella, y él empujó hacia arriba su camisa lo suficiente para exponer su piel justo debajo de su esternón. El lugar en donde ella se atravesó. Él fue gentil mientras presionaba sus labios en su cicatriz que ella se había hecho, pero eso no detuvo la sensación de sus dedos frente a su piel repasado la marca. **"Gray-sama…"** ella murmuro.

Él se retiró cuando termino, solo para abrazarla y acortar la distancia entre ellos nuevamente. Juvia suspiro en su boca mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus brazos y su espalda. Disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos repasando sus músculos bajo su piel. Los labios de Gray dejaron su boca para trazar su propio camino hacia su cuello mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y pronunciaba un gemido.

Sólo cuando ella sintió sus pezones rozando la piel desnuda de Gray fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella se desnudó en algún momento. Su rostro enrojeció a la vez que fue atacada por una ola de nervios, ella empujo a Gray. Él la observo perplejo por su repentina acción hasta que miro hacia abajo, desviando su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se dio cuenta del estado de desnudez. **"Perdóname, me deje llevar…"**.

" **Está bien"** , ella le dijo sinceramente, tomando un profundo respiro antes de continuar, **"Juvia…Juvia quiere que continúe"**. Realmente, a pesar de su estado de nerviosismo ella lo estaba disfrutando. Ella quería sentir su cuerpo presionado al suyo, piel con piel, sin nada entre ellos. Ella quería sentir su corazón palpitar en sincronía con el de él. Ella quería recordar que estaban vivos y juntos, a pesar de todo lo que habían tratado para separarlos.

Gray la examinó por bastante tiempo, verificando la veracidad de sus palabras antes de asentir. Se inclinó hacia adelante, ella apoyo sus manos en sus muslos mientras comenzó a arrastrar besos hasta su cuello. Él movió su mano hasta sus pechos, su toque al principio fue indeciso. Él toco sus pezones rozándolo con los pulgares, haciendo que Juvia emita un sonido en aprobación y se arqueo hacía atrás. Se sintió mejor de lo que ella imaginaba, teniendo a Gray tocando sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones endureciéndolos.

Juvia se arqueo hacia atrás, haciendo que Gray pudiera agacharse para pasar su lengua sobre el botón rosado antes de llevarlo a la boca y chupar. Trazando los surcos y bordes de sus hombros con sus dedos, ella dejo escapar un gemido como respuesta, sus atenciones a sus pechos le enviaron chispas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir su deseo aumentar, las sensaciones de su toque instigaron el nacimiento de una dolorosa necesidad entre sus muslos.

Se recostaron en la cama, Gray tomo sólo un momento para solo mirarla, sus ojos negros llenos de lujuria, pero también de ternura. Ella alcanzo la mejilla de él, rozando sus dedos contra el pómulo suavemente. El volteo su rostro un poco, dejando un dulce beso en el centro de su palma antes de retirar su mano de su rostro. Juvia la dejo caer en el colchón mientras Gray se inclinaba para tomar el otro pezón y darle el mismo trato que el anterior. Una de sus manos busco su otro pecho mientras que el otro se desplazó hacia su muslo, los dedos trazaron la marca de su gremio, haciendo que temblara, antes de moverse hacia el interior.

Abrió más sus piernas, sus dedos se enroscaron en su cabello mientras que la otra se encontraba agarrando su trasero desnudo, Gray perdió sus boxers en algún momento dejando solo a las bragas como la única barrera entre ellos. Él rozo sus dedos hacía arriba y hacia abajo en su muslo, cerca de donde ella quería ser tocada, pero no lo hizo. Cuando ella no pudo aguantar más un gemido de frustración, él se sentó y la miro de nuevo, el mostro una sonrisa burlona en todo su rostro. Finalmente deslizo su mano por la parte delante de sus bragas, el deslizo un dedo en el borde de su entrada antes de empujarlo dentro abriendo sus ojos sorprendido con la facilidad con la que entro. **"¿Ya estás así de mojada?"**.

Juvia pudo sentir su cara enrojecer avergonzada, pero ella se encogió de hombros y simplemente le dijo, **"Juvia quiere ser de Gray-sama"**.

Gray se inclinó y la beso con fuerza como respuesta, dejándola jadeando y confundida cuando él se retiró por un momento. Encontrando su rostro lleno de perplejidad, el confesó, **"Me gusta ser tuyo"**.

Una sonrisa cálida, adorable surcaron sus labios, ella respondió, "Juvia le gustar ser de Gray-sama también". Cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir simplemente desapareció cuando el froto su pulgar contra su clítoris provocándole un gemido. Empezó a mover su dedo, afuera y adentro, mientras continuaba frotando su pulgar dentro de su clítoris en círculos. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras agarraba con fuerza las sabanas con sus manos, tratando de contener las olas de placer que él le estaba enviando.

Ella podía sentir que la tensión aumentaba en la parte baja de su abdomen con cada movimiento de sus dedos, la sensación era familiar para ella por las veces que se tocó a si misma mientras pensaba en el hombre que ahora estaba encima de ella. Teniéndolo ahora con ella, tocándola hace que todo se sienta más intenso. Cuando él puso otro dedo en el centro al lado del primero, ella gimió fuerte y su cadera se opuso a los dedos que la presionaron. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, ella lo vio observando sus reacciones intensamente mientras que él le daba placer con sus dedos. Tragando al saber que la estaba mirando con tal deseo, se lamio sus labios secos repentinamente y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Gray la hacía sentir tan bien, pero eso no fue suficiente para satisfacerla. Ella sacudió sus caderas al ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos, tratando de que se profundizara, necesitaba _más_. Él movió su dedo rápido, frotando el clítoris con más firmeza, y por mucho que la hizo gemir fuerte, seguía sin ser _suficiente_. La tensión dentro de ella era cada vez más intensa, pero seguía sin estar cerca.

Cuando Gray retiro por complete su dedo, ella dejo escapar un quejido de molestia, y el sonrió como respuesta, divertido por su impaciencia. Sus manos buscaron las tiras de las bragas, tirando de ellas. Ella rápidamente elevo su cadera, feliz de ayudarlo a quitársela.

Luego de lanzar a un lado las bragas, se acomodó de nuevo sobre ella, sus caderas se clavaron entre sus muslos, el pene rozando la entrada de ella fue agradable, y los dos gimieron ante esta sensación. Su longitud la presionó con mayor firmeza mientras que él frotaba sus caderas con las de ella. Sus gemidos fueron amortiguados cuando ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y hundió su cara en el cuello. Luego de perderse en esa increíble fricción por un par de minutos, Gray se retiró, jadeando como ella mirándola sonrojado como también ella lo estaba. **"¿Estás segura sobre esto?"**.

Juvia le sonrío. **"Muy segura"** , dijo mientras alcanzaba con una de sus manos el miembro y lo agarro subiendo y bajando, haciendo que Gray reprima un gemido. Ella sabía que sería incómodo, al menos al principio, ya que es su primera vez, pero quería saber que se sentía tenerlo en su interior.

Alineo su pene en la entrada, el suavemente empujo dentro de ella mientras Juvia intentaba no tensarse por el intruso desconocido. La forma en que el la llenaba hizo que se estirara de varias maneras incómodas, pero no fue doloroso como ella estuvo un poco preocupada que sería. Una vez que su pene estuvo en lo más profundo, procuro quedarse quieto para que su cuerpo se adapte. Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero poco a poco se acostumbró a él. Más lo hacía, mas quería sentir la fricción que antes estuvieron disfrutando hace unos minutos atrás.

" **Juvia piensa… que puedes intentar moverte ahora"**. Gray se inclinó para darle un largo y dulce beso en los labios antes de actuar con su permiso, empujando suavemente. Sus manos recorriendo la espalda de él mientras la penetraba, a un ritmo lento. Con cada estocada el placer inundaba su interior, eliminando cualquier incomodidad.

Sus labios buscaron su cuello mientras que sus movimientos de sus caderas coincidían con las de ella. Su pecho apretado con el de él, ella podía sentir su corazón latir justo tan fuerte como el de ella. Sus manos arrastraron su espalda, Incapaz de obtener mayor contacto entre ellos. Sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, arrastrándolos tan cerca como ella podía. Ella parecía no sentirse lo suficientemente cerca, ella quería perderse en él por completo mientras él se perdía en ella. Todo lo que ella quería saber es que él estaba ahí con ella, cálido y vivo en lugar de frío y muerto.

Sus gritos de placer incrementaron en tono y volumen mientras movía sus caderas más rápido y más profundo. Él capturo sus labios amortiguando los sonidos que ella hacía. Después de un rato se alejó de su boca y trazo besos en su cuello dejando que sus gritos resuenen otra vez. Sus manos vagaron por su espalda para agarrar su trasero, sintiéndolo de nuevo como sus embestidas crecieron más rápido. Ella levanto sus caderas, ayudándolo, para sentirlo más profundo.

Podía sentir la tensión creciendo en su interior, cada vez estaba más y más apretado hasta que estuvieran listos. Se sentía bien estar entrelazados de esta manera, cuerpos moviéndose juntos, pero ella necesitaba más. Ella necesitaba liberarse de todo esto. Sus movimientos crecieron más frenéticamente mientras ellos estaban muy cerca de venirse, caer en sincronía era una necesidad. Gray deslizo una mano entre sus dos cuerpos, encontrando el clítoris y frotando con círculos fuertes y rápidos haciendo que ella pusiera sus uñas en sus hombros lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle marcas mientras ella gritaba, **"¡Ahhhh!** **¡Gr-Gray-sama!"**.

Era demasiado, tenerlo tocándola de esta manera mientras el llevaba su pene hacía ella tan fuerte como podía. Unas cuantas estocadas más y ella grito su nombre mientras la tensión de su cuerpo finalmente llegaba a su punto máximo, olas de placer la succionaron estremeciéndola bajo él, sus paredes internas lo apretaron con fuerza. Ella apenas se percató que Gray todavía estaba encima de ella mientras él entró profundamente en ella y el líquido cálido que salió de su interior la hacía llenarse de dicha.

Cuando ella volvió en sí, Gray se acostó a un lado a su lado. Sintió un estiramiento y un poco de dolor, pero sobre todo sintió su cuerpo débil y satisfecho. Ella se tumbó de lado para acostarse en el pecho de Gray mientras ella ponía su otro brazo en su cintura. Mirándolo, ella podía sentir una brillante sonrisa desprendiendo de sus labios como así también afectiva que le llenaba el corazón. **"Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama"**.

Gray encontró sus ojos por un momento antes de apoyar su mano en su mejilla y se inclinó para besarla lentamente, sus labios suaves y dulces contra los de ella. Después de que él se apartó, ella suspiro feliz. Él podría no haber dicho esas palabras, pero pudo sentir su amor a través de la forma en la que la beso. Mientras Gray saco las sábanas para cubrirlos y poder dormir los dos, el único pensamiento de Juvia es que deseaba que ellos podrían estar así de juntos durante todas las noches.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi xD... (la razón por la que lo decidí traducir)

Agradezco cualquier review, tomatazos, sugerencias, comida LOL.


End file.
